Secret
by GT22
Summary: Two perfect strangers - one perfect night Pairing - Harry/Ruth Spoiler - none
1. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

**I wrote this a long time ago as under another user name. Due to personal reasons this is the only Spooks/MI5 fic I will be re-posting. Em beta'd this way back when so thank you again. Rose was so much help when I did write this. Thank you ((huggs))**

* * *

Sighing, Harry leaned against the bar, staring at the amber liquid in his glass. He had no idea why he had chosen this bar to get drunk in. It wasn't the type of place he usually came to, but tonight he wanted something else. Tonight, he wanted to be someone else.

Hearing a gentle laugh float across the room, he looked over his shoulder and smiled at the group of people stood by the fire. They seemed to be having fun. He noticed an attractive woman leaning against the wall and, smiling, he nodded at her, his heart fluttering when she sent him a dazzling smile back. Turning back to the bar, he bit his lip.

He never got nervous around women and certainly not woman who he had never seen before.

Finishing his drink, he turned back to the fire. his heart sank when he realised she was no longer stood there. Getting another drink, he moved to a seating area in the corner, hoping he would catch a glimpse of her. Resting forward on his hand, he pondered what to do next. As much as he wanted to talk to this stranger - to learn her name - he should really be heading home: he had interviews for his new analyst in the morning. Standing up, he came face to face with his beautiful stranger.

"Oh… erm… hello." He mental kicked himself. He was a Spook. He interrogated people. He didn't stutter. However, there was something about this woman and he didn't even know her.

She gave him the same smile that had almost knocked him off his feet earlier. "Hi. Sorry. I was just wondering if there was anyone sitting here..."

"No. I'm just about to leave." He smiled at her and started to walk away.

Her face fell and she gave him a weak smile. "Oh ok. Goodnight."

There was something in her voice that made him turn back to her. "Can I get you a drink?" She looked up at him and raised a perfectly formed eyebrow. "That's unless you are waiting for someone."

"No. No I'm not. A drink would be lovely thank you. White wine please." He smiled and strode over to the bar, quickly looking over his shoulder to make sure she was still there.

Sitting beside her, he smiled as her foot gently nudged his. "Where did your friends go?"

He nodded his head toward the fire where they had been standing.

"Oh they're here somewhere. I needed to escape. I work with them." She rolled her eyes a little. "We aren't really friends. I don't have a lot in common with them."

"Ah. Well let's hope we can become friends then." He gave her a smoldering look: one he hoped would win her over.

"I'd like that. Are you here alone?" She tried to keep the hopeful tone out her voice. She didn't want to sound desperate.

"I am, yes. I needed a change of scene and this seemed like a good place." His eyes shamelessly roamed her body. "I like the change of scene very much."

Blushing, she looked at the floor. "Thank you." She took a sip of her wine, smiling at him over the rim of the glass.

Deciding to take the chance, Harry slowly ran his hand up her leg, stopping at the bottom of her skirt playing slightly with the hem. She looked down at his hand and licked her lips "My skirts are normally a lot longer than this."

"I like it a lot. It shows off your legs. You should show them off more often they're beautiful."

She blushed again. "Thank you."

Standing up, he offered her his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to but I'm not very good." She allowed him to pull her to her feet, her heartbeat increasing as he leaned forward his lips brushing her cheek.

"I'm sure you're just perfect." Smiling, he led her to the dance floor, twirling her into his arms as he pulled her close and they started to dance.

**Say your goodbyes**

**Off we go**

**Some conversation**

**No contemplation**

**Hit the road**

One of his hands rested on her lower back, the other holding loosely on to hers. He wanted to pull her even closer - to kiss her - but he was afraid she would slap him and run, and right now all he could imagine was holding her in his arms forever.

**Car overheats**

**Jump out of my seat**

**On the side of the highway baby**

**Our road is long**

**Your hold is strong**

**Please don't ever let go oh no**

He moved his lips to her ear and smiled when he felt her shudder. "See, I told you that you would be perfect." He smiled. "You have dancer's legs."

"Oh, back on to my legs again!"

"Well they are beautiful. You're beautiful. All of you. Your eyes they're just… I don't know." Biting his lip he looked at the floor.

Moving her hand from his shoulder, she lifted his head so she was looking into his eyes. "Thank you." Her hand found the back of his head and she ran her fingers through the soft curls she found there, and pulling him to her so that their foreheads where rested together.

**I know I don't know you**

**But I want you so bad**

**Everyone has a secret**

**But can they keep it**

**Oh no they cant**

"What's your name?" He raised his eyebrows at her as she spoke. "Well I would really like to know the name of the man who has his hand on my bottom."

"Oh... er... sorry." He made to pull his hand away but she stopped him and placed it firmly back in place.

"It's fine, but I still want to know your name."

"It's Harry." He smiled, but mentally berated himself for telling her his real name and not an alias.

"Harry." She smiled. "I'm Ruth."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful person." She moved both her hands to the back of his head and pulled him closer, her lips brushing over his.

**Driving fast now**

**Don't think I know how to go slow**

**Where you at now**

**I feel around**

**There you are**

Pulling back, she swallowed. "I don't…Ok, I never do this, but would you… Could we…." She sighed and looked away.

He kissed her cheek. "Shall we get a taxi?"

She looked up at him and gave him a grateful smile. "Yes please."

Taking hold of her hand, he led them outside and hailed a taxi. Helping her in, he started to kiss her neck, thankful when she moaned and didn't push him away.

**Cool these engines**

**Calm these jets**

**I ask you how hot can it get**

**And as you wipe of beads of sweat**

**Slowly you say I'm not there yet!**

Pulling up outside of her house, she turned to him and smiled, hoping he would understand what she wanted without her having to say it. Returning her smile, he reached into his pocket. Pulling out his wallet, he paid the driver before getting out of the car and jogging around to her side to help her out. Pulling her back into his arms, he kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing together, each wanting to be in control.

Moving back, she tugged at his hand and walked backwards up the path to her front door, stopping as they reached it. Leaning down, he captured her lips, pressing his body to hers. Moaning into his mouth, she passed him her keys and wrapped her arms around his neck. Unlocking the door, he pushed it open, his arm tightening around her waist.

She mumbled something against his lips. Pulling back, he smiled. "What?"

"Watch the cat."

He nodded and laughed a little. "Ok." Shutting the door, he turned the around and pinned her against it.

Their lips connected in a fiery kiss, his hands going to her hips as he lifted her off of the ground and moved closer, holding her up with his body. Her legs went around his waist, her skirt going further up her thigh and he ran one hand up the smooth, creamy skin. She pushed his jacket off and onto the floor, before quickly unbuttoning his shirt and pushing that off as well. She started to kiss down his neck and across his chest. Moving his hand from her hip, he pulled her head up and kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth.

He took a small step back so she could reach between them and unbuckle his belt letting his trousers partially fall away. He pushed his boxers down to his hips to join them, and her moved underwear to one side, not wanting to wait any longer. They both gasped and sighed as he thrust into her. Kissing the exposed skin of her neck, he started to move, keeping a fast pace, knowing it would be over far too soon. Burying his head into her neck, one of his arms rested on the stained glass behind her head. He didn't know what to think. He wasn't the kind of man to have one night stands. He didn't go home with strangers and pin them their front door…no matter how good it felt or how beautiful they where. Grunting, he hooked one arm under her thigh and pulled her closer to him, pushing harder and deeper into her.

Hearing her moans of pleasure, all his regrets faded away. He found her lips again and forcefully kissed her, leaving them both breathless. He could feel her getting tighter as her release grew closer. Her head fell back and she started to chant his name and he was suddenly thankful he had given her his real name: it had never sounded so good. Arching her back, she screamed out to him and pulled his head down to her breast, shuddering. He thrust into her twice more, his mouth opening in a silent cry as his own orgasm washed over him.

Taking a step back, he placed her back on the floor, keeping his arms around her. "Are you ok?"

Smiling, she nodded. "More than. You?"

"Yes." He pulled her against him again and kissed her as if wanting to prove the point.

"Harry?" He made a 'Hmm' noise as he moved his kisses back to her neck. "Are you going to stay? I under… If you don't want to that's fine."

"Ruth, I would love to stay if that's ok?" Smiling, she pulled at his hand and led him upstairs.

--

Chapter 2

Standing in the middle of her room, holding his trousers up with one hand and his shirt in the other, he looked around trying to figure out as much as he could about Ruth. Feeling a soft kiss in between his shoulder blades, he turned and smiled at her. "Hey."

She ran her hands up his chest. "Hi. Are you ok?"

He threw his shirt onto a near by chair. "I'm fine, I just don't normally go home with someone I don't know."

"It's ok. I've never brought someone home and let them pin me to my front door before."

She looked at their feet, admiring how well they seemed to fit together.

"I didn't think so." He placed his finger under chin and raised her eyes back to his. "You don't seem like the type of person but I'm glad you picked me."

She smiled at him. "You're something special Harry."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips over her ear and whispered "I know," before moving his lips to her neck and laughing against it.

Taking a step back, he moved his hands to the bottom of her top and gently tugged it over her head. Letting it fall to the floor, he ran his fingers down her neck, over the top of her breasts and down so his hand lay flat in her stomach. Falling to his knees, he placed a small circle of kissed around her belly button before kissing his way up to the underside of her breast. Reaching up, he unhooked her bra and pulled it away from her body.

Standing up, he gently massaged the soft flesh. Encouraged by her sighs and moans, he replaced one hand with his mouth. Finding her nipple, he pulled it between his teeth and gently bit down on it before flicking his tongue over it. She arched herself further into his touch, groaning with frustration when he removed his mouth only to moan with pleasure when he lavished her other breast in the same manner.

His mouth still on her breast, he moved his hands to the back of her skirt and pulled the zipper down and pushed it to floor. Running his hands up her legs, he took a step back and admired the sight of her in nothing but a pair of black silk knickers, hold ups and long black boots. Feeling embarrassed under the heat of his gaze, she looked at floor, her fingers twisting together.

"Ruth." She forced herself to look up at the sound of her name. "You're beautiful." The honest tone of his voice brought tears to her eyes.

Shaking her head, she smiled at him. "You're too over dressed Harry."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. Taking a step forward, she pushed his trousers down from where they where resting on his hips, down to his feet. She couldn't help but smile at how shinny his shoes where.

Running her hand up his legs, she kissed him. "I'll let you take your own shoes off."

He briefly pouted before leaning down and removing his shoes and shocks. Standing, he pushed down his boxer shorts and kicked them along with his trousers to one side.

Ruth reached down to unzip her boot but stopped, seeing Harry shake his head. "If you don't mind I really like them could you leave them on."

"As long as you promise to take them off before we sleep."

"I promise." He took three large steps toward her and placed his hands on her hips walking them back to her bed. They fell back on it, their bodies never losing contact.

Leaning up on one arm, he looked down at her and smiled. He ran his hand up the cold leather of her boots, admiring how they showed of the curve of her legs. Keeping his hand on her leg, he moved his lips back to her neck, lightly nibbling and sucking, causing her to arch her back and moan his name. Moving to lie over her, his weight resting on his arms, he leaned down nudging her nose with his.

She hooked one leg over his hip and pulled him to her, causing him to lose his balance and land on top her. Resting his head against her shoulder, he started to laugh, which quickly turned to moan as Ruth started to kiss the sensitive skin behind his ear. He lifted her hips off of the bed slightly before sliding into her. Locking her ankles around his hips, she pulled him closer as he started to thrust, keeping his movements slow and deep as he ran his fingers through her hair, brushing his lips over hers. Opening her lips, her tongue snaked out and flicked over his. Grinning, he leaned down, deepening their kiss, sighing into her mouth. Pulling back a little, he ran his hands up her arms placing them above her head. Holding them there with one hand, he moved his other back to her hip, lifting her higher so his thrusts where deeper.

Her head rolled back and her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the familiar tingling in the pit of her stomach. She arched her back, her hands pulling against the lose grip he had them in, she screamed out his name as her orgasm slammed into her. Releasing her hands, he buried his head on to her neck, her fingers running through his hair. Repeatedly whispering her name in her ear, he quicken his pace, his release growing closer, pounding into her he called out as he climaxed inside of her.

Catching his breath, he rolled over to lie beside her, running his fingers over her stomach, watching her breast rise and fall as her breathing evened out. "Ruth?" She turned and smiled at him. "Are you ok?"

"More than, thanks to you." She bit her lip. "Are you still going to stay?"

"Try and stop me." She smiled as he moved down and started to remove her boots and hold ups.

"I don't have anything for you to wear I'm sorry."

Moving up the bed to lie beside her, he placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I think I'm ok like this don't you?"

Licking her lips, she scanned his body and smiled. "I would say so." Chuckling, he moved closer and intertwined their legs, pulling the covers over them and smiling as she rested her head on his chest.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruth woke to sound of Harry swearing.

"Harry? What's wrong?" He turned and gave her a weak smile. Sitting up, she held the sheet. "You regret last night…"

"Oh God, no!" He came and sat beside her. "Last night… last night was amazing. I stubbed my toe that's all." She giggled a little. "It's not funny. I do have to go though, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Will ever see you again?"

Leaning down, he kissed her nose. "I guarantee it." He moved off of the bed in search of his other sock.

"You don't know anything about me." She rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her hand. "I don't know you."

Fastening his belt, he turned back to face her. "I know that your name is Ruth, that you like the back of your neck sucking, and that you snore."

Picking up a pillow, she threw it at him. "I do not snore."

Laughing, he threw the pillow back. "Yes you do…I know I want to see you again." Buttoning up his shirt, he walked over to her and kissed her. "I also know I'm going to be late." Putting his shoes back on and picking up his jacket, he kissed her again. "Goodbye Ruth."

"Goodbye." She fell back against her pillow and sighed, knowing she was unlikely to ever see him again.

--

Harry sat in the interview room tapping his pen. He hated these things and it didn't help that today his mind was full of a certain brunette and images of her lying naked under him. Sighing, he looked up as the door opened and the next candidate walked in. His jaw dropped open when she walked through the door, her hair was tied up and she was wearing a long skirt. _Just like she had said last night._

"Ruth.." realising everyone was looking at him he cleared his throat and looked down at the interview sheet. "Ruth Evershead. Yes?"

She stared at him open-mouthed. Seeing him offer his hand, she shook her head. "Yes. Sorry."

"Harry." He gave a small smile. "Harry Pearce. Take a seat Ruth." She sat opposite him and crossed her legs, silently thanking whatever force had brought them both here today.

He watched her answer everyone's questions, smiling at the way her hands moved as talked, how she licked her lip every sixth word. Catching her eye, he saw her blush a little and her hand go to her neck exactly where he knew he had left a mark the night before. Looking along the interview panel, he saw them all smiling and knew it wouldn't take much to convince them that his beautiful stranger was the best person for the job.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
